Stop Movin’
|game = |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |nogm = 3 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 104 |kcal = |dura = 2:58 |nowc = StopMovin |audio = |choreo = |perf = Kenj'y Keass (P1) Delphine Lemaitre (P2) Julien Durand (P3) }}" " by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers all have thin purple and white outlines in full opacity. P1 P1 is a man with short black hair underneath a bright orange beanie. He wears a pink shirt with a black open sleeveless vest, sky blue ripped tattered jeans that leaves the shins expose, and black boots. He also wears a pair of circular sunglasses, and a black watch with a pair of gold and black bracelets in his left wrist. P2 P2 is a woman with pink hair styled in a bustle and tied with an indigo ribbon band. She wears a bright orange top with a black leather jacket over it, a shiny pink skirt with a black belt on it, black fishnet thighs, indigo socks, and purple strap high heeled shoes. She also wears cat-eye sunglasses, golden chain necklaces, and golden bracelets on her left wrist. P3 P3 is a man with black hair in a short pompadour. He wears a sky blue tattered denim shirt with a purple undershirt. He also wears black leather pants and pink and black oxford shoes with gray soles. He has a silver watch and black bands on his left wrist and black sunglasses. Stopmovin coach 1.png|P1 Stopmovin coach 2.png|P2 Stopmovin coach 3.png|P3 Background The background starts out white, but when the song starts, a blue city on a street is drawn. The background then zooms through the street. Behind the street, there are many skyscrapers that are tinted in different colors, bushes and streetlights. During the tunnel part, zig-zag shapes go through in different colors. The background also has sketches similar to No Control. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Starting in a crouching position, slowly raise your hands and your body. Gold Move 2: *'P1 and P3:' Drop your arms by your side. *'P2': Point to the screen with both arms. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Hold your hands together at your waist. *'P2:' Put your hands on your hips with your elbows out. *'P3:' Place your hands on your legs just below your hips. Stopmovin gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Stopmovin gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Stopmovin gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Stopmovin gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Stopmovin gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Stopmovin gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Happy Vibes *The more the merrier Trivia General *Despite being sung, "Look out" and "Break it down" aren't shown in the lyrics. Routine *P2 s skirt sometimes glitches with her belt. *Playing 3 times unlocks Sugar s "Just Married" car sticker. Gallery Game Files Stopmovin cover generic.png|''Stop Movin’'' Stopmovin cover albumcoach.png| album coach Stopmovin cover albumbkg.png| album background stopmovin_banner_bkg.png| menu banner stopmovin_map_bkg.png| map background StopMovin 1337.png|P1 s avatar StopMovin 1338.png|P2 s avatar Stopmovin p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar StopMovin 1339.png|P3 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Stopmovin jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Stopmovin jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Stopmovin jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Others Stopmovin thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Stopmovin thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Stopmovin p2 skirt glitch.png|P2 s skirt glitch Videos Official Audio Stop Movin' Teasers Stop Movin' - Gameplay Teaser (US) Stop Movin' - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance® 2020 stop movin’ References Site Navigation tr:Stop Movin’ Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Kenj'y Keass Category:Delphine Lemaitre Category:Julien Durand Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs